Surprisingly Surprise
by SpecialPikachu
Summary: Green finds out that his friends are preparing a surprise party for his birthday but he decides not to come to the party. Who is the one that can change his mind? - Green & Blue - OldRivalShipping - Oneshot - Green's Birthday


**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me.

**Author Notes:** I made this story in a hurry; yeah DeviantArt has addicted me lately, so I rarely had time to write. Forgive me, dear readers… And for you who have a DeviantArt account, please add me as your friend :p My account is SpecialPikachu. Anyway, Happy Birthday, Green^^

* * *

><p><span>Green Point of View<span>

The sun still hasn't risen yet. The town folks are still inside their houses. Nothing suspicious, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the Viridian City…

Wait! Yellow? What's on earth is she doing at dawn like this. I thought she isn't a morning person, she always wakes up late. Am I seeing things? She runs toward Pallet Town in a hurry. Does something bad happen in Pallet Town or maybe she is just doing exercise?

I call, "Yellow!"

"Whoa! Green! You surprised me," Yellow says as she is still running.

"Hey! What are you doing up so early?"

"Me? I- eh! Ah… nothing, nothing. Just uh… watching sunrise?"

"Don't lie to me, Yellow!"

"Eeh? I... mm… Green, you're not supposed to know about this."

"About what? Why?"

"I… I don't know!"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"It's Blue who told you not to tell me, isn't it?"

"Aah!" Yellow looks surprised. Then she calls her Dodrio and rides it immediately. "I must go now, bye Green!" A second later, they've been at a distance of me.

From Yellow's expression, I knew I hit the truth. Blue must have asked her to come to Pallet Town without me knowing. I'd better check what she is up to. Meh, it isn't that I like to have a finger in the pie, it's just… mm… Ah, whatever.

I release my Charizard then hop on it. We are tailing Yellow from high above, so she won't know. One more thing, I keep my distance from her of course. That's because Charizard can't breathe silently, it always snorts loudly, not to mention the not so pleasant aroma that's coming simultaneously with its breath.

* * *

><p>After a while, I can make sure that her destination is really Pallet Town, more precisely… my house! Holy crap!<p>

Without sound, I return my Charizard. I sneak to my backyard. I peek through the window cautiously.

I cannot find my grandpa and my sister. Of course, my grandpa, Prof. Oak, is at the laboratory, while my sister, Daisy… Well, she must be at Bill's house.

I see my rival, Red, are talking with Yellow, Gold, and Crystal. Slowly, the door swings opened, Silver reluctantly comes in and joins them. Huh? I wonder where Blue is. I thought she is the mastermind.

I need not to wait long for getting the answer. Out of sudden, Red pulls out his PoKégear and turns it on. I try to eavesdrop. Guess what? I hear a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Good morning, all! Ready for our project? Now your-"

Red interrupts her, "Hold on, where are you now, Blue?"

"Hohoho… That's a secret! You don't have to know where I am. Just do as I say!"

Gold murmurs, "Who makes you the boss…"

"Careful, Gold. I can hear that clearly. Let's get to the point. Today is Green's birthday, and I planned to make a surprise party for him."

To be honest, I am a bit touched that Blue remembers my birthday. She even planned a party for my birthday.

"So, here's the script. Crystal and Yellow are in charge of food, Red in decoration, while Gold in music. Understood?"

"How about the birthday cake?" Yellow asks.

"Of course you and Crystal make that. Oh, don't forget to put the candles on it, alright?"

"Blue, you forgot to tell me my assignment," Silver reminds her.

"Ah, right. Silver, I trust you to keep an eye on their works, especially Gold. Make sure he won't do anything stupid. Roger-"

"Wait, Blue! What about yourself? What's your task?" Crystal cuts in.

"Well, I handle the most important part. Okay, everybody, get to your work right now! I'm counting on you, Guys! Roger out!"

Tsk... Blue… Who she thinks she is? Orders them arbitrarily, they aren't her slaves, are they?

I keep eying them. Crystal and Yellow wear an apron each and go straight to the kitchen. I don't know if both of them can cook well, as I hear worrisome noise from the kitchen. I still hope they won't break anything, kitchen is my sister's favorite room.

Red arranges the table and the chairs. Next, he spreads the tablecloth. He looks confused what to do after that. Gold whispers something to him. He nods and blows some balloons for the decoration. I wonder how you see me as, Red!

As for Silver, well, he doesn't really have a task. So, he just watches them around. Enough said.

How can they are willing to do as she says? Does Blue brainwash them or hypnotize them? No, it just they are too dull. How pathetic…

I have enough. I won't want to come to such humiliating party. I am not a little kid who need a birthday party with cake, balloons, and such. I'd better go as far as possible. I think Cinnabar Island will be a good place for me, as nobody will guess it. I will do some fishing there to kill time.

* * *

><p>The sun has just set when suddenly someone pokes me. I turn around. My heart almost jumps out of my mouth when I see Red is standing behind me. How can he knew where I am?<p>

"Green, your grandpa calls you. I bet he has something important to tell you. Let's go home," Red said to me.

I turn my view to the sea again. "Hmph. You should lie better next time, Red. My grandpa can just call me by PoKégear if that so."

"Well…" Red scratches his back. "I just-"

"Cut it out, Red. Blue told you to bring me home, right?"

"Huh? So you've already knew then?"

"Yes. I knew that there's a surprise party for me at my home tonight. Thank you, but sorry, I won't come for such silly party."

"What? Ahaha… You're kidding, right? Let's go home, Green."

"No. I'm serious. Listen, Red, I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need a birthday party, not that I want it either."

"But, we have prepared the party since this morning, Green."

"Yeah, so?"

"And Blue has planned it from a long time. Don't disappoint her, Green."

"Why should she be disappointed? She just planned, but she did nothing!"

"She must do something important for the party, I'm sure-"

"Shut up, Red! Why do you keep speaking up for her? Leave me alone, I will never, ever come to such party."

Red walks away, but he stops after several steps. "I will go to your home to inform everybody that the party is delayed. We'll still wait for you, Green. Please don't disappoint us, Green." He tosses something to me and I catch it reflexively. It's a nicely wrapped box. He continues walking until I can't see him again.

* * *

><p>I examine the box. I find a Rolex watch inside. A birthday card is attached to it. I read it. It's obviously Blue's handwriting. It says, "Make sure you come home before midnight, Green, there's something really important I want to tell you. Hurry up, don't just read this, the time won't wait!"<p>

Weird, it is the weirdest birthday card I've ever received. Not even a greeting, more like an order. I wonder what Blue will tell me. Nah, it's certainly just her trick to hook me. I won't be trapped this time, I swear!

"And Blue has planned it from a long time. Don't disappoint her, Green."

Man… Am I crazy? Those lines always cross in my mind.

I will never, ever come to that party. I don't care whether they will be disappointed or not, whether Blue will be disappointed or not. I don't care! Why should I care, she didn't even care to take a part preparing my birthday party. For the one thousand times, I don't care!

Blue's disappointed face comes across my mind. No, don't let your guard down, Green. It's just my own imagination after all.

Blue's crying face comes across my mind. No, don't let your guard down, Green. She sometimes uses her fake tears attack to gain her wish anyway.

Easier said than done. Then again, I don't know who takes over my body, cause I do something unbelievable, I hop on my Charizard and return to my home in Pallet Town. I wonder how Blue always manages to drive me crazy.

* * *

><p>When I open the front door, everyone come out from their hideouts and yell, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Green!"<p>

I'm not surprised, of course.

Blue approaches me and smiles, "Green, I wish you a very happy birthday. Now, let's enjoy your party I've made especially for you."

I look at Blue's blue eyes deeply. "Blue, you planned the party, but you just ordered them to prepare the party. Why didn't you help them? What did you do? Where were you?"

Blue giggles and pulls my hand, "This watch really looks cool on you. My choice is always the best tee-hee!"

"Oh yeah, one more thing. I knew this watch is expensive, thank you very much. But where did you get the money for buying it? Did you deceive someone again?"

"Of course I'm not." Blue looks at me with puppy face. "How can an innocent girl like me deceive someone?"

Hearing her statement, Red chokes his food. Yellow immediately brings him a glass of water and pats his back, while Blue gives him a glare.

"So?" I demand her.

"I bought that watch with my own earnings. I swear!" Blue says with a bold face. How can I know that she is not lying?

"She is right, Green." Daisy taps my shoulder. "She has just got a new job, as a cover girl for PoKéMoN journal."

"See?" Blue grins playfully.

I roll my eyes.

"She bought it honestly." Bill added, "At least for this time."

Again, Blue looks at Bill fiercely. He can only hide behind my sister's back.

"Really? You bought it with your own money?" I feel a bit guilty for doubting her.

Blue smiles and tilts her head. She reaches her pocket and pulls out… my wallet! Oh my Arceus! Don't tell me…

"Give me back my wallet, Blue!" I grab it quickly from her hand. I count the money inside it. Eh? The amount of my money is still the same.

"You are so mean, Green. I knew you expect me stealing your money…" Blue starts sobbing.

"I… I'm sorry, Blue. I didn't mean to-"

Blue wipes her tears, "Tee-hee! I'm just kidding!"

Geez… I think I just dug my own grave. For the umpteenth time, I fell for her tricks.

Blue looks at my face straightly, "Green, I wonder what made you changed your mind."

"Huh?" I feel a bit reluctant to tell Blue. My reason is too embarrassing. She will tease me for sure if she knows about this.

Blue mumbles, "I will never, ever come to such party!"

Darn! She imitated me! That's my line! How could she know it?

"Don't you want to know how I knew your lines?" Blue teases me.

Oh no! She even reads my mind! Argh! Nobody can read people's mind anyway. Even Yellow or Lance can only read PoKéMoN's mind.

Think logically, Green. I must think carefully. Let's see… Yeah, that's it!

"Blue, you stalked me all day long today, didn't you? That's why you didn't help them preparing the party, right? That's why Red knew I was at Cinnabar Island, right?"

"Almost correct, just only one answer is wrong. Red didn't know you were at Cinnabar Island, that's-"

I cut in, "That was you who disguised as him."

"Bingo!"

I sigh, well that's Blue I'm talking about. I wonder how many tricks she has in her sleeves. She always makes something usual feels different by her surprises. Anyway, I must thank her for her efforts coloring my day.

"Thank you, Pesky Girl."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
